Shadow Records
Shadow Records 'is an American record label owned by Universal Music Group (UMG). It was founded as Jonas Records in September of 2017 after Nick Jonas ''decided to create his own independent label, after discussions, the label was re-named '''Shadow Records '''in January of 2018 after more artists signed to the label. Artists signed to Shadow Records include Miley Cyrus, Rita Ora, Camila Cabello and Nick Jonas. History According to Nick Jonas his statement in early 2017, he wanted to create a independent label to release his own music and hopefully sign more talent to the label. Nick Jonas had a vision for his independent label and the label would embrace newly artists in the music business to give them a chance to shine with their music and have the potential to grow out to some of the biggest artists in the world. After a lot of meetings, discussions and more, a lot came to light which is noted in this part of the page. Read the full history of "Shadow Records" right here, and find out how the label was founded. '''Jonas Records: September 2017 - January 2018 After the label was named Jonas Records '''and was founded in September of 2017, the label didn't received any new signed artists. The label was re-named to '''Shadow Records '''after Miley Cyrus joined the label a month after the label was founded. In meetings with Miley Cyrus, Cyrus convinced to re-name the label to a new label name to find more artists, the label was first was named after Nick his last name, which held a lot of people to signing. After a lot of disagreement, the two came to an agreement and Cyrus was named co-founder of Shadow Records. The label did had one release during it's first name, Jonas' his debut studio album "Freedom" was released in December of 2017 as the first release of the label. '''Shadow Records: January 2018 - present In January of 2018, the name was officially changed to Shadow Records with Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus credited as founders of the label. The label has so far received new artists to the label, Rita Ora signed to the label later on, Little Mix was also a part of the label, but decided to leave the label due to multiple issues within the (girl) group, Camila Cabello later was announced as a new addition to the label. During the entire drama with the break-up of Shawn Mendes and Nick Jonas, Jonas was forced to leave the label and leave all rights to Miley Cyrus. In the time that only Miley Cyrus was credited as the founder of the label, the label became a huge success. Artists still signed to the label (Cyrus herself, Rita Ora & Camila Cabello) scored several top hits worldwide with No. 1 hits such as Ready or Not, These Days, Only Want You, Feelin' Myself, Havana, Don't Call Me Up ''and ''Never Be the Same. '' During the last months of 2019, Jonas returned to his socials to announce he had been back accepted to Shadow Records to pursue his career. The C.E.O. of Shadow Records (who works closely with the artists in the label and the founder of the label) announced that Cyrus, Ora and Cabello weren't happy with the decision and weren't amused at all, due to all of the drama that happened in the past, the three girls are close friends with Shawn Mendes, so it was a tricky decision but they went with it. Jonas said that he just want to creates his music and release it, if he doesn't have any contact with the other girls signed to the label, he completely understands it. At the end of 2019, Shadow Records is one of the biggest labels worldwide and is set to hold that title with other labels in the world. '''Releases' Down below you'll find all the releases, from singles, to EPs, to albums, released via Shadow Records. Single(s) Down below you'll find all the single releases of the artists signed to Shadow Records. EP(s) Down below you'll find all the EP releases of the artists signed to Shadow Records. Album(s) Down below you'll find all the album releases of the artists signed to Shadow Records. Notable artists __NEWSECTIONLINK__